Te amaré por siempre
by Annasak2
Summary: UA  "Mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que tú llegaste. Eres el amor que me da todas las fuerzas que necesito para poder seguir adelante. Te amo, mi amor, más que a nada… en este mundo"-Yoh Asakura.


**Te amaré por siempre**

—Anna, él es Yoh—señaló su madre.

Y francamente, no dejaba de mirar al niño acostado en su cama. Se veía bastante delicado, bastante pálido, pero eso no opacaba su amigable sonrisa que le dedicaba especialmente para ella.

—Quédate con él—le indicó feliz—Yo iré a platicar con Keiko al jardín. Y espero que cuando regrese, ya sean amigos.

Así se marchó, dejándola sola con el pequeño enfermo. Sus padres habían charlado con ella previamente a su visita y esperaba que no la obligaran a estar con él demasiado tiempo, no quería que le pegara esa rara enfermedad.

— ¿Y tú eres… mi nueva amiga?—preguntó con inocencia.

—No, no soy tu amiga. Sólo vengo de visita—contrastó de inmediato, por lo que miró de reojo como Yoh trataba de acomodarse en su cama.

—De todos modos, gracias por estar aquí.

Sabía de antemano que ser cruel le generaba la antipatía de muchos niños, y también les provocaba temor a las niñas, pero extrañamente Yoh era indiferente a ese carácter frívolo y desdeñoso.

¿Y por qué estás en cama?—se atrevió a preguntarle— ¿Por qué no sales a jugar como tu hermano?

—Hao no está enfermo, Anna—respondió tranquilo—Y estoy en cama porque pronto voy a morirme.

¿Y mientras te mueres, no prefieres salir a jugar un momento?

—Sí, sí quiero—admitió con una sonrisa triste, antes de que la tos comenzara de nuevo—Perdón, no quiero asustarte, será mejor que vayas con Hao.

—No…-negó con extrañeza mientras tomaba un libro del estante y se sentaba a su lado—Aquí estoy bien.

Sonrió. Jamás alguien se había quedado más de diez minutos platicando con él, ni siquiera su hermano y menos sus padres, que ya esperaban con impaciencia a que se muriera, o tal vez sólo malinterpretaba las palabras de sus progenitores en las discusiones de cada mañana.

Sin embargo, eso no lo deprimía y sabía que aun cuando viviera recluido en esa habitación, no se dejaría caer, y esperaría pacientemente a cerrar los ojos. No lloraría y sería feliz sus últimos días, que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtieron en años. Por eso se extrañó de ver que alguien abría la puerta y traía a una pequeña y hermosa niña.

—Y hay un lago—relató la pequeña rubia de ocho años— Quise tomar una foto, pero mi madre no quiso prestarme su cámara.

Cómo olvidar que a partir de esa visita, Anna continuó frecuentando su casa y cada vez que lo hacía le llenaba de emoción todo lo que le contaba. Además que entre ellos había una especial conexión y eso podía notarlo cuando Hao celosamente trataba de robarle la atención de la rubia.

—Quiero pasear contigo—declamó con firmeza—Sal conmigo.

Miró a su enfermera que estaba parada en la puerta como soldado de guerra y después contempló el gesto suplicante de Anna.

—Bien, pero… más tarde, cuando ella no nos vea—sugirió el castaño y ella simplemente se recostó a su lado.

En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que Yoh le susurró al oído que era su oportunidad. Por supuesto que había oscurecido y por obvias razones su madre había optado por dejarla, lo que sí le extrañó fue que la familia Asakura no la alejara del castaño.

No obstante, tomó su mano y le ayudó a bajar de la cama. Ocasionalmente se levantaba y era sancionado por la enfermera, otras veces trataba de moverse y su madre le prohibía tal hazaña, por lo que sus piernas estaban sumamente frágiles.

—Tienes que caminar más seguido—sugirió Anna— ¿no sientes que te caes?

—No si tú me tomas la mano—contestó seguro y agradado de ver el inmenso campo que tenía Izumo—Es… muy grande ¡y la luna!

Anna percibió como un par de lágrimas rondaban las mejillas de Yoh y lo abrazó antes de que él fuera a caerse o tuviese la imperiosa necesidad de recostarse en el césped.

—No llores, Yoh—dijo con tristeza—Yo aún no quiero que te mueras.

—No, yo tampoco quiero morirme—pronunció con melancolía—Quiero estar contigo.

Entonces olió con claridad el cabello rubio de su amiga y lloró largamente mientras observaba el reflejo de la luna. Cuantas cosas se había perdido por vivir encerrado en su cuarto, esperando una muerte que tardaba en llegar, pero sus padres… eso es lo que esperaban cada mañana. No le preguntaban cómo estaba, sino que cuestionaban si aún seguía con vida.

Era una triste realidad que tuvo que soportar dos años más, hasta que Anna llegó emocionada a verlo sin la compañía de su madre y le confesó que había conocido a un niño muy especial, y que la trataba como a una verdadera amiga.

—Se llama Ren Tao—comentó—Llegó apenas hace dos semanas, y se parece mucho a mí.

Yoh sabía, por el tono de voz, que eso era algo mucho más especial de lo que Anna denotaba y así lo supo más adelante, cuando las visitas de ella comenzaron a ser más esporádicas.

—Veo que tu novia te ha cambiado, ¿no hermanito?

Y cada mañana se empeñaba en recordárselo, como si a sus trece años necesitara que alguien más le espetara en la cara que Anna se había olvidado de él. Lo peor es que no la culpaba, él era un estorbo, no servía para nada.

—Oye, alguien me dijo que Anna está enamorada del tal Ren Tao, ¿puedes creerlo?—añadió su hermano— Y me extraña mucho que no te hayas muerto ya, los doctores no te daban más de dos años.

Sólo que el problema apenas estaba complicándose, cuando en verdad tuvo una severa crisis y su estado se volvió crítico. Fue a parar al hospital de Izumo y sólo así pudo volver a ver el sol, la naturaleza.

Entonces, sólo pudo permanecer ahí hasta que salió de la terapia, ya que sus padres le dieron la espalda. No querían seguir pagando más, ya tenía casi los dieciocho años y era un verdadero bulto para su familia. Así fue como pudo salir y liberarse de las enfermeras, comenzar a vivir.

El sol pronto comenzó a broncear su piel y por un momento los dolores intensos en su cuerpo disminuyeron. Caminaba, corría, podía sentarse en el césped, trabajar en una vieja cafetería en la que un buen hombre le dejó permanecer.

—¿Eres tú Yoh Asakura?—le preguntó repentinamente un joven de su edad.

—Sí, lo soy—afirmó el castaño con amabilidad.

—Te ves mucho mejor de lo que me contaba, Anna ¿Recuerdas a Anna Kyouyama?

—Claro que sí…- sonrió con tristeza—Entonces tú debes ser Ren Tao, su novio.

—Soy Ren Tao, pero no soy su novio—aclaró de inmediato—Dejé de verla hace casi seis años, cuando aún éramos unos adolescentes. Su madre la mandó a un internado, después de que tu familia se quejara de lo rebelde que eras gracias a ella.

Aquello debía ser una broma y una de mal gusto, porque Anna se notaba bastante tranquila, y le ayudaba en mucho a su estado de salud, le hacía sentir fuerte, tanto que sentía poder vivir normal. Por ese motivo, corrió a buscarla, en cuanto sus ahorros lo permitieron, investigó donde encontrarla.

Y a sus dieciocho años se veía tan radiante, tanto o más que de niña. Llevaba el cabello largo y vestía con propiedad un vestido negro, bastante llamativo. Pero su mirada estaba ausente, al igual que su cuerpo.

No podía creer que siguiera atada ahí. En realidad no deseaba regresar a Izumo con su familia, y mucho menos después del escándalo que armara los Asakura en su contra. Por supuesto que no, pero sólo así podría ver a Yoh nuevamente.

— ¡Anna!—escuchó en la lejanía cómo alguien pronunciaba su nombre y pudo ver a un joven alto, de cabello castaño y sonrisa realmente pacifica.

Sus piernas flaquearon un momento. No podía creer que ese hombre fuera Yoh, era totalmente irreal, pero cuando corrió a su lado y lo abrazó, en efecto, sintió que todo regresaba. Y tal vez era una imprudencia, mucho más por la enfermedad del castaño, pero aún así lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No puedo creer que seas tú—pronunció sorprendida—Y estás bien, ¿cómo ha sido eso posible?

—Los avances de la ciencia médica—le mintió un poco, sintiéndose tonto por sentirse nervioso—Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte…

—Años—completó Anna—Y no he dejado de pensar en ti.

—Ni yo en ti—agregó el castaño, tomando su mano y caminando con ella con normalidad.

Esa era la vida que quería, con Anna, con tranquilidad… con salud. Aparentemente se notaba sano, pero ambos sabían, que no era así y mientras eso ocurría, en verdad Yoh no quería desaprovechar el tiempo.

—Anna… ¿crees que soy atractivo?—le preguntó con curiosidad a la rubia que caminaba a su lado.

—Eres el hombre más atractivo que conozco—respondió sin ninguna duda.

—Y soy el único hombre con el que sales—completó el castaño, evocando que desde su reencuentro, sólo estaba con él.

—Claro—afirmó sin miedo— Me siento bien contigo, porque te quiero y mucho…

En realidad no necesitaba más palabras que esas, sólo con ver su mirada, el brillo que destilaban sus ojos sabía con claridad que sentía lo mismo que él.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—interrumpió de repente, antes de que las palabras jamás salieran de su boca.

No le pareció sorpresivo, sobre todo porque de niña, siempre imaginó vivir con Yoh largamente, en un lugar donde nadie les impidiese salir a divertirse. En realidad, sólo él ocupaba su mente como su pareja ideal, así que la respuesta era obvia.

—Me encantaría—declaró feliz, especialmente cuando él se acercó para darle su primer beso.

Era simplemente fascinante. Yoh la esperaba siempre al salir de la universidad de arte y juntos iban a caminar, recostarse en el césped, comer. Tomaba su mano y juntos se dirigían a la habitación pequeña en la que rentaban y que ella le ayudaba a pagar gracias a la beca que tenía del patronato de arte.

Entonces Yoh se recostaba en su cama, se quitaba la chamarra y esperaba pacientemente a que ella le acompañara a descansar. No le extrañaba que compartiendo el techo todos los días, él no quisiera sexualmente algo, si vivía mucho más atrasado que ella, él hasta cierto punto era más inocente.

—¿Cuánto llevamos saliendo?—le preguntó la rubia acomodándose en su pecho.

—Casi dos años—rememoró con rapidez mientras su pecho le ardía con el aire frío de la habitación y del crudo invierno.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—cuestionó preocupada por su palidez.

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes—respondió tranquilo mientras se volteaba para besarla—Te amo, Anna.

—Yo también—contestó con melancolía—Y no mientas cuando te sientas mal, por favor…

Y aunque le extrañó que mezclara las palabras de amor con una petición, el sólo saber que podía preocuparla, y mucho, lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Jamás te mentiría—susurró a su oído—Ahora, quiero pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que si un día te sientes desesperada y no quieres estar más conmigo, no me lo digas, sólo vete…

Por supuesto que no haría algo similar, especialmente porque lo amaba y no quería dejarlo fuera la condición que tuviera. Aunque lo entendía, comprendía su miedo y su reacción a lo negativo por culpa de su familia. Así que lo besó con verdadero amor, con auténtico frenesí.

Posó su cuerpo arriba del de él y comenzó a mover sus labios con mucha más pasión de la acostumbrada. Yoh sintió que le faltaba el aire y se incorporó un poco, levantando consigo a Anna, que le veía con una tierna paciencia. Inevitablemente le sonrió y continuó besándola después de respirar más tranquilo, metió sus manos dentro de la playera que llevaba puesta y se la sacó sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó fascinado por la acción de sus manos.

—Acariciándote—respondió besando con pasión su cuello— Ahora tócame, tú.

—¿Me dejarías verte desnuda?—cuestionó con timidez— ¿Aunque no estemos casados?

—Para mí, ya estamos casados—contestó segura— Y no voy a dejarte, por nada y por nadie, ni aunque me lo pidas a gritos.

Y cómo le pediría algo semejante, si lo único que llenaba su vida de alegría era ella. Así que como tal, necesitaba sentirla cerca, hacerla suya, aun por debajo de esa estorbosa ropa que pronto terminó debajo de la cama, con cada roce de su piel y cada succión en su cuerpo.

En realidad cómo podía describir lo maravilloso que era el sexo. No podía, ni siquiera se había imaginado con ella en esa situación por lo comprometedora y tangible que era. Lo que menos quería era ilusionarla con una vida plena y feliz.

—¿En qué piensas, Asakura?—preguntó acariciando su cabello castaño.

—En el éxito que vas a tener abriendo esa galería de arte—contestó con melancolía—Tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti.

¿Lo estarían? Después de contarles su romance con Yoh, no querían saber nada de ella y habían dejado de mandarle dinero para terminar la universidad, por lo que la dichosa galería de arte era un sueño lejano, por no decir imposible por lo imposible de llevarlo a cabo.

—Algún día, con mucho dinero, la pondremos, ambos—le aseguró con firmeza— Por ahora con lo único que sueño todos los días es con verte bien.

—Qué tierna eres, Anna— bromeó el castaño atrayéndola hacia él, como si no supiese que la desnudez de sus cuerpos y el contacto no reavivarían de nuevo la llama de la pasión.

—No soy tierna, soy realista. Me da miedo que al despertar, algo se complique y vuelvas al hospital.

—No pienses en eso—animó Yoh— Mejor piensa en lo que harás mañana, pronto será tu graduación y tienes que llamar a tus padres…

—Sólo estamos tú y yo contra el mundo, Yoh—le reveló sin mucha preocupación.

Cómo si eso no fuera importante, pero en realidad lo era y mucho más cuando en la graduación y la entrega de diplomas sólo él estuvo presente. Anna era hija única, por lo que el contacto con sus padres era fundamental para ella, aunque ahora parecía plena y feliz.

Bajó del estrado y lo besó, sin importarle el poco o mucho público que estaba presente. Francamente, lo único que pensó durante años fue volverlo a ver y ahora que lo tenía a su lado no quería, ni permitiría que se fuera.

—Anna, ¿irás a la fiesta?—le preguntó a la distancia una de sus amigas.

—No, lo siento. Nosotros tenemos nuestra fiesta privada.

Y entonces sólo una botella de soda sirvió de brindis para la gran ocasión. Se sentaron en el sofá de su habitación e Yoh admiró el temple indiferente de su novia cuando encendió el pequeño televisor que tenían en la recámara. Su mirada chocó con la de ella y pegó su botella de vidrio para que continuara bebiendo.

—Estás muy pensativo—declaró con curiosidad— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí…—confesó con ternura—Desde que te conozco siempre has pensado en mí y en la forma en la que puedes hacerme sentir mejor. Eres la mujer más hermosa, firme, valiente y entregada que he conocido. Por eso, Anna, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa

Sus palabras realmente le sacaron una lágrima, especialmente cuando le mostró un anillo de plástico hermoso.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Claro que sí—afirmó sorprendida. Podía ni siquiera pedirlo, darlo por hecho, porque de verdad no lo necesitaba. Le ofreció la mano y con mucho cuidado posó en su dedo la argolla.

No necesitó más de dos meses para planificar su boda, y para invitar a un par de personas. Todo lo escasamente requerido, especialmente cuando Horo Horo se acercó a felicitarlos por la gran ocasión. Él que había intentado ser su novio, no vio con buenos ojos a Yoh, que se notaba bastante débil.

—No debiste casarte con él, cualquier día se puede morir—le dijo con mucha lástima—Y se ve que es un buen hombre.

—Es el amor de mi vida—confesó sin un ápice de temor—A su lado me siento bien, me da tranquilidad, no me aburre aunque esté callado… decir que lo amo es poca cosa, porque en verdad es una emoción muy fuerte.

—Es obsesión—concretó Yoh abrazándola con premura—Yo le he dicho lo mismo varias veces, no debió rechazarte Horo Horo. De todos modos, gracias por venir.

El hombre sonrió y le estrechó la mano. Sólo diez personas estaban reunidas ahí. Cinco invitados de Anna y cinco de él. Fue todo lo que el presupuesto les dio. Y no fue malo, realmente no lo fue. La boda había sido precaria, pero muy hermosa, tanto que ella se sintió orgullosamente feliz, aún sin la presencia de sus padres.

Bailó con Yoh una bella melodía y después simplemente se fueron a dormir, estaban por demás agotados y aún sin desvestirse se abrazaron. Pero esa noche, en aquella intempestiva oscuridad despertó al castaño de golpe. Y su estomago volvió todo cuanto hubo comido. Más cuando ahora ardía en fiebre. Anna llamó de inmediato al hospital más cercano, que le llevó una ambulancia, especialmente cuando Yoh presentaba arritmia.

— ¿Toma algo, se droga?—le interrogó el paramédico, pero al verla aún vestida con el traje de novia, simplemente calló.

Cubrió su boca cuando el médico se acercó a darle un diagnostico detallado del asunto. Yoh tenía meses sin visitar el doctor, cómo podía ser eso posible. Después le reveló el grave estado en el que se encontraba su esposo, se lamentó mucho que sus padres no pudieran apoyarla, aunque sea económicamente, ya que Yoh requería una operación con urgencia.

Entró al cuarto donde estaba él recostado, dormido, sedado. Y acarició sus cabellos castaños. Era claro que no podía oírle, pero necesitaba decirle que estaría con él, pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, cada cuenta elevaba todo su presupuesto, incluso el dinero que Yoh minuciosamente había guardado para usarlo en la galería de arte.

—No creo que pueda cubrir los gastos, mucho menos cuando tenemos que llamar a un especialista, porque su caso es verdaderamente anormal.

—De niño le decían que iba a morir, siempre se lo han dicho, ¿qué tan cierto es eso?

—A mí también me extraña que no se haya muerto desde hace tiempo—confesó sin saber qué decir—Su cuerpo aguantará la operación, pero puede que no sea como antes.

¿Y cómo podría ser entonces? Se sentó en el comedor del hospital y bebió lentamente un vaso de agua, hasta que un terrible y agudo dolor la detuvo de su labor. Dudaba que fuera un dolor estomacal, aquello se sentía horriblemente peor. Tocó por debajo y percibió la sangre manchar su piel.

Fue ahí cuando recordó la noticia que quería darle a Yoh al día siguiente. Cuando tuvo por primera vez en sus manos el papel que confirmaba su embarazo de tres semanas, mismo que se vio interrumpido mucho antes de comenzar. Y no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, pero el estrés, la inquietud la estaba matando, al igual que a su bebé.

Permaneció tres días en cama del hospital, asegurándole que no iban a cobrarle más por el servicio. Dada su perdida, qué más podía esperar, hasta que alguien conocido tocó su puerta. Aquel hombre que hacía años no veía: Ren Tao. Se acercó y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro.

—Tranquila, estoy contigo—le aseguró Tao—Puedo ayudarte a pagar el monto de la operación.

Sí, eso era lo que más necesitaba ahora, pagar la operación de Yoh. Lo demás no importaba, ni siquiera su estado anímico, cada día más sobrecargado de emociones. Toleraba todo, y trabajaba todo el tiempo que le era posible, aunque sea en un museo cercano al hospital. Le importaba mucho pagarle cada centavo a Ren y ver a Yoh de nuevo andar tranquilo.

—La operación ha sido un éxito—afirmó contento el doctor—En un rato lo pasamos a cuarto, y podrá verlo.

Se veía tranquilo, tan pasivo cuando dormía, porque ahora sólo eso hacía. Aun cuando todo su estomago estaba fuertemente vendado. Sólo eso era suficiente, verlo respirar era lo único que pedía. Tomó su mano y la besó. Jamás pensó ser tan dependiente de él, pero lo era, en verdad lo era a tal grado que no quería vivir si él moría.

—Estás aquí…—pronunció agotado.

—Por supuesto tonto, no podría dejarte así porque sí—le respondió con ferviente ternura.

—No debiste…

—Cállate o te golpeó, Asakura—le amenazó conmovida.

—No… así está bien. ¿Sabes? Soñé contigo.

—Yo también—aseveró firmemente—Teníamos un bebé.

Aunque eso en realidad era más que un sueño, era un verdadero anhelo, mucho más cuando él pudo volver a caminar y a la vida cotidiana. Sólo que las indicaciones de los médicos eran demasiado claras al revelar su verdadero estado de salud. Algo que a él parecía no importarle, cuando caminaba de la mano con Anna, o incluso cada vez que la esperaba al salir del trabajo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo afuera?—cuestionó la rubia posando sus manos sobre su cara, especialmente por notar el viento helado.

—No mucho, quería darte una noticia importante—reveló feliz— ¿Recuerdas el empleo que dejé el año pasado? Pues un hombre viejo me miró ahí y me dejó una gran propina, ese hombre era millonario, y ahora que desgraciadamente murió… me ha dejado un poco de dinero.

¿Eso era cierto? ¿Y un poco? Cuando vio el cheque, casi se cae al notar la cantidad de ceros que tenía ese papel. No sólo pagaría todas sus deudas con el hospital, con Ren Tao, sino que conseguiría al mejor médico para Yoh, para saber qué podía hacer con su enfermedad, pero antes que consiguiera tomar el teléfono, el castaño la detuvo.

—Nadie puede hacer nada por mí, cielo—pronunció con tanta entereza y tranquilidad que le asustó la resignación.

—Algo debe de haber, Yoh, y este dinero lo vamos a usar para eso—aclaró decidida— ¡El médico dice que tu caso es especial, que de ser otra persona ya estarías muerto desde hace mucho, así que…!

—También sabe, que mi cuerpo aguantará hasta agotarse, aunque mi mente quiera seguir viviendo, y a pesar de que tú seas el motivo que le da fuerzas a mi vida, un día, Anna, voy a morirme—le explicó con autentica devoción, sobre todo cuando lo hubo meditado toda la tarde— No voy a torturarte en cada hospital, ni limitarte a que veas paredes blancas, ya he vivido toda mi niñez y mi adolescencia encerrado en un cuarto, no me pidas que abandone la vida que llevamos sólo por unos minutos más.

No, no eran unos minutos más, eran días, podrían ser años. Muchos incluso. Y en verdad no sabía qué decirle, ya que en sus ojos había emoción por otras cosas antes que pensar en su salud, se notaba. Percibió como tomó su mano y caminó a casa, el viejo cuarto que llevaban rentando desde hacía muchos años por lo barato de la zona.

—Ahora podemos comprar una casa—dijo emocionado el castaño— ¿quieres algo grande, espacioso, cómo lo quieres?

—Quiero que envejezcas conmigo—dijo al borde del llanto—Yoh…

Lentamente, el castaño la cobijó en sus brazos y respiró en pausas, esperando que todo el aire de sus pulmones llenara el espacio entre su realidad y la mentira. Entonces Anna comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba con sutileza a su camisa.

—Compraremos una lavadora, dejarás de lavar a mano. Habrá un bonito estudio para que pintes…un jardín, una televisión grande de alta definición. Tendremos una cama grande, Anna—describió emocionado el castaño—Y tal vez hasta podamos viajar…

—Y al final…. Me dejaras sola— concretó con desesperación—No, he dicho que no. Vamos a ir a Alemania a ver a un médico, a donde sea necesario, pero vas a curarte.

—Aún no existe alguien que siga vivo con esta enfermedad—dijo enternecido mientras le secaba las lágrimas—Por favor, Anna, siempre hacemos lo que tú dices. Ahora déjame a mí decidir en algo.

—Es como pedirme que deje de respirar…

Sin embargo, lo siguió. Y alentó su sueño de comprar una casa, un espacio propio. Vio dos propiedades que se alzaban en el millón de dólares se horrorizó de ver tal cantidad de dinero desperdiciado, hasta que ambos optaron por una casa pequeña con un gran y enorme jardín.

Realmente amaba esa casa, cada espacio, escalón y puerta era un bello mausoleo, especialmente cuando miró los marcos de las ventanas. Toda la iluminación era perfecta. Yoh se sentó de frente a la enorme ventana que daba al jardín y sonrió complacido. El precio rayaba en lo razonable y aún le quedaba mucho dinero que gastar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—se acercó a preguntarle al notar su gesto de dolor.

—No es nada, solo me duele un poco la columna—pronunció con una sutil sonrisa— Pero estoy feliz, al fin tenemos algo, después de tantos años…

—Sí, y no volverás a trabajar en ningún establecimiento—aclaró Anna tomando su mano—Ya no más.

—No, aún puedo trabajar—reprochó divertido—además, quién mejor que yo para preparar almuerzos y servir cafés, al mismo tiempo es muy sano para mí.

Por supuesto que no, vivía al límite, y llegaba tan cansado que apenas tocaba la cama dormía profundamente. Aún cuando la acompañara diario al trabajo, siempre que salía era un logro ver a Yoh tan feliz y entero, como si su cuerpo fuese tan jovial como su mente.

—No, Yoh, ya no.

—Vamos, Anna, apenas tenemos veinticiocho años—alegó interesado.

—Sí, eso es precisamente lo que digo. Lleva tu vida más tranquila, nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer juntos—alegó molesta— Tengamos un bebé…

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin tocarla? Varios meses, sí, llevaba un buen tiempo sin tener relaciones con ella. Y no por gusto, sino porque le dolía muchísimo hacer un esfuerzo como ese, pero no quería decírselo, que a raíz de la operación, todo, o mejor dicho su cuerpo ya no funcionaba tan bien como antes.

—Sí, ya es tiempo de tener un bebé—afirmó sin dudarlo.

Inevitablemente, recordó la forma tan sorpresiva en que perdió su primer bebé y también la manera en que ocultó esa información. Sonrió con nostalgia, tanto tiempo preocupada por la salud de Yoh, que pasó por alto que ya llevaban varios años de casados y no tenían ni un solo niño.

—Así que esta es la casa—escuchó la voz de Horo Horo—Incluso yo me quiero quedar a vivir aquí.

—Es cierto, se ve muy bien—añadió Ren llevando un paquete de cervezas.

—Claro, yo la escogí—respondió orgullosa como siempre.

Y eso le fascinaba a Yoh, que dejara de preocuparse de cómo estaba por seguir adelante con la vida. Agarró una lata que Horo Horo le dio, misma que Anna le quitó por el medicamento que estaba tomando.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes tomar. El médico lo prohibió.

—¿Y qué no prohíbe ese médico?—ironizó Horokeu.

—Tener amigos borrachos como ustedes—le espetó de lleno— Creo que nadie debería tenerlos.

Pero los tenían y poco a poco invitó a más personas a la casa, hasta que su círculo de amigos creció. Ahora nadie los desdeñaba por ser pobres. Nadie. Tenía reuniones, comidas en el patio trasero y celebraban gustosos, aún cuando siempre tosía demasiado.

¿Quieres un poco de agua?—le ofreció Chocolove.

—No, estoy bien, muchachos, no se preocupen—agradeció de inmediato, especialmente cuando todos pararon de golpe sus acciones.

—Sí, es demasiado caprichoso para que alguien que no sea yo lo atienda correctamente—añadió Anna sentándose a su lado.

Horo Horo miró con atención la forma en que la rubia tomaba la mano de su esposo para besarla y él sonreía extasiado por el amor tan notorio que irradiaban como pareja.

—Ustedes sí que parecen un par de ancianos—se quejó de buena forma, aunque eso no evitó que Anna le golpeara la cabeza.

—Eso se llama envidia—admiró Ren—Y valor para decir lo que piensas.

—Es la pura verdad. Además cuando piensan tener niños, esto se ve tan solo cuando no estamos nosotros—pronunció con entereza Horokeu—Pueden adoptar, además no tendrían ninguna queja.

Era una buena sugerencia, sólo que…

—No, no necesitamos de niños, con nosotros basta y sobra—eludió Anna.

—¿En verdad?—preguntó Pilika— Aún estás a muy buena edad, tienes casi treinta.

Por supuesto que tenía tiempo para embarazarse, pero dejó de intentarlo cuando notó el esfuerzo descomunal de Yoh por tratar de tener relaciones tan seguido. Y no quería forzarlo en ningún sentido, para nada. Motivo por el cual adoptó esa idea como única, y propia, porque era lo que había escogido y eso Yoh lo sabía.

—Vamos, Anna, sé que hay un buen orfanato, ahí hay bebés de todas partes del país…

—No, claro que no, no lo digas ni de broma—se quejó—No tengo tiempo y paciencia para cuidar a un niño.

Abrazó su cuerpo delgado y siguió bebiendo el agua de sabor que Ren le había proporcionado en un vaso. Todo mientras Anna seguía discutiendo con los demás esa idea que le dolía en el alma no poder realizar. Y se hubiese sorprendido de cualquier cosa, menos de la frialdad con que lo tomaba.

—Deja eso, debes de estar cansada—le dijo al mirarla recoger los platos, la basura y todo cuanto hubo para festejar su cumpleaños.

—¿También piensas que soy una anciana?—le preguntó directamente.

—No, sólo quiero irme a la cama ya—pronunció en una forma bastante seductora.

— ¿Temprano? Son casi las once de la noche—describió Anna interesada en ese repentino juego—Y tienes consulta mañana, no me perdonaría por nada que te perdieras esa cita.

—Me las perdería todas, sólo por estar contigo un rato más—respondió besando sus labios reiteradas veces— ¿vamos a la cama?

Entonces no puede evitar abrazarla y rodear su cintura con verdadera vehemencia. Esta vez promete, mentaliza, será diferente. Y lo hará sólo por ella, que no será quien se monte encima de él y lleve todo el trabajo, mucho menos quien se desvista para acurrucarse por completo a su lado.

Sus manos pasan por sus pechos y no puede creer la pasión desatada de Yoh. En verdad no lo comprende y menos cuando se ha deshecho de sus bragas para estimularla directamente con sus dedos.

—Sólo dime que no te estás despidiendo de mí—le susurra en medio de un minuto de cordura.

Levanta su cuello y enfrenta la mirada libidinosa de Anna. Su respiración se agita, eso es tener verdadero sexo, no el tormento por el que la hace pasar cada noche mientras pose paños mojados en su espalda, y mucho menos cuando lo cuida por la fiebre alta. Esta vez él es quien provoca en ella una verdadera calentura y la sienta en un banco alto, donde tiene total acceso a su intimidad y le proporciona un espacio intermedio para su dolor y su lujuria.

—No, no me estoy despidiendo de ti—le comenta excitado—Sólo déjame recompensarte por tantos años de incondicionalidad.

Cerró sus ojos y no pudo creer que él mandara a decorar ese cuarto. Después de usarlo como un desván para cosas viejas, como ese sofá viejo, ahora estaba pagando para que lo pintaran de un color más vivaz.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó con curiosidad su esposo—Pensaba usar un color azul.

—Es lindo—admitió sin ninguna reserva—Y hace tiempo que no te veo tan… despierto por emprender un proyecto.

No después de montar con ella esa galería de arte y que ahora llevaba el nombre de ambos combinado. No desde la última vez que remodelaron su habitación hace ya casi un año.

—Es que vamos a tener un bebé—pronunció ilusionado.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que yo no me he enterado?

—Bueno, es que yo siempre recibo la información antes—respondió sin problema— Además, así me distraigo pensando en el nombre del bebé, mucho antes que tú le impongas uno más feo.

—Siento decirlo, pero no estoy embarazada, Yoh—contrastó con una sutil sonrisa— Aun así, es un lindo gesto.

Y lo fue más cuando Anna no podía creer que un mes después estuviese yendo al doctor por todos esos síntomas. Casi lo creía imposible, mucho más cuando la salud de Yoh se deterioró notablemente. Pasó casi un mes en cama por fuertes dolores en la espalda y por una anormal pigmentación en su piel.

—¿Y…?

—Lo estoy— afirmó emocionada, aunque no tan emotiva como lo estaba él.

—Lo sabía… yo lo sabía—dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Anna se acercó a la cama y le extendió los análisis de sangre, así como una prueba certera de embarazo.

—No tenías que hacerlo, Yoh.

—¿Hacer qué, Anna?—preguntó con cierta inocencia.

—Sabes de qué hablo y no entiendo cómo puedo ser tan egoísta contigo. Por mi culpa estás así. Por mi culpa…

—Anna, deja de culparte—le interrumpió con decisión—Esto es parte de la enfermedad, no es tu culpa, he tomado todo, y no he hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Al contrario, yo debería sentirme mal por no ser un verdadero hombre para ti.

Podría abofetearlo por pensar de ese modo, pero ya no quería lastimarlo y menos físicamente.

—No digas eso, tú eres mi hombre—confesó melancólica—Desde el primer momento en que te vi en esa cama, siempre quise que tú vivieras, lo mereces más que yo o que alguno de los que están afuera.

—Pero no he hecho nada extraordinario en mi vida, ni siquiera fui a la escuela, no desde que cumplí seis años—argumentó tranquilo— Todo lo que hemos conseguido ha sido gracias a tu esfuerzo y el de muchos más.

—No, Yoh—replicó de inmediato— Nadie podría soportar el dolor y sonreír como tú lo haces. Amas… amas tanto la vida, que no quieres renunciar a ella. Y no importa si tus padres nunca te dieron toda la educación que necesitabas, tú saliste adelante y por eso estamos aquí.

—Pero no llores, odio verte llorando y por culpa mía—trató de consolarla, pero poco podía hacer tendido en la cama— Nuestro bebé va estar triste, Anna, no llores….

¿Cómo no hacerlo si lo veía todos los días en cama? ¿Cómo poder evitar derramar una lágrima cuando el derramaba dos por el intenso dolor en las noches?

—¿Qué recomiendas?—le preguntó a Fausto.

—Primero, que descanses, casi tienes cinco meses y sigues desvelándote como si eso no afectara tu cuerpo.

—No voy a contratar una enfermera. Cuando era niño tenía una terrible mujer que lo cuidaba y lo maltrataba. Además, no me pesa cuidarlo.

—Pero incluso él nota lo cansada que estás.

El médico alemán que tanto pidió y que con tanto esmeró consiguió para su esposo, tenía exactamente el mismo dictamen que todos y eso la frustraba, incluso más que los otros, que aguardaban por lo menos que Yoh viviera los siguientes diez años.

Diez años eran una basura, realmente no era nada. No lo era. Ella llevaba casi toda su vida conociéndolo y aún así sentía que era un instante, un mísero segundo que se le escapaba de las manos, hasta que lo vio caminar por la casa.

—¿Qué haces? Debes de estar en la cama—le regañó en cuanto lo vio salir de su habitación a la del bebé.

—Tranquila, puedo caminar aún. Mira, me siento mucho mejor—y la besó efusivamente— Además, ese niño va a querer a alguien con quien jugar. Y no va a encontrar a su padre tirado en la cama sin hacer nada.

Miró con atención los detalles nuevos que ella había puesto ahí. Y sintió la necesidad de preguntarle todo sobre cada juguete, cada ropa que había comprado y que desgraciadamente no pudo hacer en su presencia.

—No he comprado nada yo—argumentó Anna—Todo lo que ves aquí lo han traído tus amigos y también ese regalo, que no he abierto, porque lo han mandado tus padres.

Yoh percibió el gran paquete sobre el mueble y notó que estaba perfectamente forrado y dirigido a su persona. Sabía bien el por qué Anna no le había comunicado nada, sobre todo por el dolor en su pecho que se formó al recordar que era un adolescente cuando ellos le dieron la espalda.

—¿Quieres abrirlo por mí?—le preguntó el castaño— Es que no creo poder hacerlo

—Claro….

Ella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, era el mismo sentimiento que proferían sus padres.

—Es una carta y un juguete—describió al hombre que miraba absorto la habitación de su hijo.

—Léemela…

Aunque hubiese preferido no saber del contenido, pues en ella decía que estaban profundamente arrepentidos de sus acciones y que además su hermano, Hao, había fallecido en un accidente varios años atrás. Fue inevitable no llorar ante ese recuerdo, y mucho más cuando Anna le abrazó.

Pero lo comprendía y hasta cierto punto entendía que él sólo era un estorbo en sus vidas. Pronto llegaron y los visitaron, le pidieron perdón a él e incluso a Anna, que seguía indiferente ante sus palabras. Mientras Keiko se desvivía en atenciones por él.

—Falta poco menos de un mes para que nazca mi nieto—dijo feliz la mujer— Espero que nos dejes cuidarlo.

—Lo sé… sé que yo soy ahora lo único que tienen, pero así como ustedes me ven, no duraré más de dos años con vida—les informó con frialdad— Me estoy muriendo poco a poco y tal vez de no haber vivido encerrado toda mi niñez, tendría más años de vida.

—No lo sabíamos—confesó Mikihisa—Pero aún queda tu hijo….

—No, padre, este niño no es mío. Anna se embarazó gracias a una donación, porque yo no podía tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Pero aún así, les agradecería mucho que cuidaran de ese bebé…

No necesitó ser genio para adivinar el pensamiento de sus padres, lo que sí le sorprendió fue como ellos simplemente estaban más interesados en el bebé que en él. Y que al saber que no era de su propia sangre, había desdeñado la labor que con tanto ahínco los había traído de regreso.

Lloró y después se tranquilizó. Especialmente porque Anna estaba hecha una furia y porque gracias a eso se había adelantado el parto. Cómo si no tuviese suficiente con no poder cargarla y llevarla él al hospital. Se quedó tras cuando todos los demás corrían al quirófano.

En realidad no estaba frustrado. El problema con sus huesos le hacía caminar más despacio y su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentarse, cuando lo que debería hacer era estar al Aldo de Anna y tomar su mano. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tanto o más que el pequeño rubio que nació una hora después.

Admiró desde el cunero la bella criatura que Anna había traído al mundo. Era tan parecido a él, que creyó irreal ver su propio reflejo a través del vidrio. Fausto le informó que el niño estaba sano, totalmente libre de la enfermedad que carcomía su cuerpo. Entonces fue a verla y dormía tranquilamente.

—Gracias…. — le susurró ella antes de abrir los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? Yo debería darte las gracias, me has dado un lindo bebé.

—Tú sabes por qué—respondió abrazándolo—Te amo, Yoh, nunca lo olvides.

Acarició su cabello largo y dejó que su mente se llenara de júbilo. El pequeño Hana no tardó en hacer eco en la casa, mucho más cuando comenzó a andar. Y alzaba sus manitas en busca de que él lo cargara, como si sintiera un gran rechazo por no saberse querido por su padre que lo amaba con locura.

Se sentó y con él en su regazo, besó su cabecita rubia. Ahora comprendía la alegría de Anna todas las mañanas que veía despertar al niño, en cada segundo que pasaba y le mostraba cómo armar su juguete favorito.

—Pa…pá

Cómo olvidarlo, si Anna le repetía incansablemente esa palabra. Normalmente otras madres preferían que sus hijos aprendieran su primera palabra diciendo mamá, pero ella simplemente le enseñó a decir esa y su nombre. Era curioso ver a Hana llamándolo de varias formas, especialmente cuando Anna se sentaba a su lado a besarlo.

—No hagas eso, siento que me va apegar un día—dijo Yoh con gracia.

—No, no lo hará. Él te adora—le susurró al oído.

—Casi tanto como yo a ti…

Recordaba con claridad muchas épocas felices, pero esa significaba de una forma prodigiosa su forma de amar a dos personas. Amaba a Hana casi tanto como a Yoh, quien de alguna manera se veía repuesto y mucho más jovial. Sin embargo, en la reunión del primer cumpleaños de Hana, notó la incomodidad que tenía para sentarse y cómo la horrible tos había regresado.

—No, Hana, ve a jugar, hijo—le dijo preocupado de que aquello fuera a enfermarlo.

—¿Quieres ir adentro?—interrogó Anna con discreción, especialmente cuando todos estaban en su alboroto.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, tú sigue…

Pero no todo estaba bien. No lo estaba y menos cuando Yoh cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó de dolor. Horo Horo y Ren corrieron a auxiliarlo, pero antes de que llegaran. Él ya había caído desmayado. Anna llamó de inmediato a Fausto, y pidió una ambulancia. Sus manos temblaban. No había vivido una experiencia similar desde hace varios años y esa sin duda era peor.

—Por favor, Pilika, cuida de Hana—le pidió angustiada.

La mujer lo tomó de inmediato y lo llevó a su cuarto, mientras ella acudía al hospital con varios más. No podía, simplemente no podía quitar la vista de Yoh, que sangraba por las heridas que él mismo se infringió en las manos para tolerar el dolor. Derramó un par de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, sacó una voz que le pedía a gritos expresar su desesperación.

Horo Horo la abrazó y Ren llenó el formulario mientras Fausto se preparaba para entrar a quirófano. Respiró y suspiró más de una vez, sin dejar de observar el pasillo por el cual los médicos entraban a sala de operaciones, hasta que finalmente pudo ver al rubio con un gesto bastante decepcionante.

—No volverá a caminar—le dijo con crudeza— Y temo que no le quede mucho tiempo de vida, sus órganos están demasiado deteriorados. Y no soportará una operación más, estuvimos a punto de perderlo en quirófano.

Era raro cuando callaba y menos en ocasiones como esas, en las que luchaba fervientemente por el mejor tratamiento para Yoh, porque obtuviera las mejores medicinas, el mejor estudio… Sin embargo, Fausto pudo ver que incluso Anna, había visto la realidad.

—¿Cuándo puedo llevármelo a casa?—fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

—Dos semanas más. Quiero asegurarme de que la herida no se infecte y que siga sedado hasta que pueda tolerar de nuevo el dolor.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron una vez más. Y caminó en círculos para soportar la presión de no derrumbarse.

—Bien, me encantaría que te quedaras el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Claro que sí—afirmó sin la menor duda. Yoh se había convertido en su paciente más problemático, pero también en el más querido.

Así que cuando pasó el tiempo establecido, lo acompañó a casa, en donde muchas personas ya lo esperaban con globos y muchos carteles de bienvenida. Había visto eso en demasiados lugares, que ya nada le parecía extraño, nada hasta que vio al pequeño Hana caminar torpemente a la silla de ruedas de su padre.

Entonces el pequeño rubio extendió sus brazos y clamaba porque Yoh lo cargara. El castaño sonrió y tomó las manitas de su niño, sólo así calmó sus locas ansias de estrecharlo, eso sólo hasta que Anna lo abrazara y cargara a una altura prudente de Yoh, sólo para que el castaño lo besara.

Fausto, al igual que todos, contempló la acción tan cuidadosa de Anna, mientras platicaba con Hana e Yoh le sonreía al bebé. Él siendo doctor, no comprendió porque aquella escena le cautivó hasta las lágrimas. Se detuvo un momento y miró todas las cajas de regalos especial para el castaño, que a pesar del cansancio y el dolor que le causaba la silla de ruedas, seguía ahí.

Lo más prudente era llevarlo directamente en una camilla a la cama, pero su negativa y la aceptación de Anna, terminó por convencerlo. Francamente no podía comprender cómo Yoh tenía la entereza de sonreír y ser feliz aun cuando su vida se estaba evaporando, sencillamente no lo comprendía.

—Vamos, Fausto, únete a la fiesta—le animó el castaño.

Y lo hizo. En verdad el ambiente era perfecto, Hana acariciaba la cabeza de su padre, las veces que ella lo acercaba e Yoh estaba fascinado con el cariño que ese bebé le profesaba.

—¿Estás cansada?—preguntó Yoh a su esposa, que tiernamente estrechaba a su hijo en su regazo.

—No, estoy feliz—concretó sin la menor duda al ver que ahora pocos quedaba en la reunión.

Horo Horo se acercó y bromeó con Yoh, mientras Ren tomaba una fotografía con su cámara, no entendiendo cómo pudo ser tan cercano a dos personas que conoció de adolescentes. Especialmente cuando tenía sentimientos por Anna, que ahora no eran más que admiración por la labor tan loable que había hecho toda su vida.

—Anna, hace mucho que no pintas—comentó Yoh— ¿por qué no retomas la pintura?, sería interesante ver cómo retratas a Hana.

—Sí, sería interesante, incluso para mí. Sabes bien que tu hijo no se está quieto ni un segundo—se quejó abiertamente ante las risas de todos.

Sólo así Horokeu pudo percibir el aura tranquila de Yoh, que por mucho tiempo usó como protección, pero eso no era una careta como todos pensaban. No, era su forma de vivir, su manera de entregarse ante la adversidad. Posó su mano con sutileza sobre la de él y sonrió, al igual que hizo Ren y Chocolove.

—Cuídate, vendremos a verte muy pronto—le dijeron los tres hombres.

—Por supuesto que sí—afirmó feliz—Ahora hay un niño que debe dormirse ya.

Fausto admiró como Anna tomaba al inquieto niño en sus brazos.

—Fausto, lleva por favor a Yoh…

—No, espera, quiero ver como acuestas a Hana—le interrumpió.

—Lo ves cada noche, por favor, ve a descansar por hoy—le pidió amablemente la rubia, pero el deseo de Yoh era ferviente.

—Sólo serán unos minutos más—insistió con una dulce sonrisa—Ya que no puedo cargarlo ahora, déjame ver cómo duerme.

Y no hubo más palabras. Yoh acompañó a Anna a la habitación azul de Hana. Besó su pequeña frente y después de contemplarlo un poco más, dejó que su esposa lo colocara en la cuna.

—Descansa, bebé—se despidió feliz el castaño mientras Anna lo guiaba a su habitación.

Fausto lo esperaba con dos hombres que le ayudaron a colocarlo en la cama con mucho cuidado. Ella miró la dedicación del médico y le agradeció internamente toda su ayuda, que sin poder evitarlo, sintió como todas las fuerzas se evaporaban en la intimidad de su alcoba.

Yoh estaba prácticamente acostado, de no ser por las tres almohadas que acomodaban su cuerpo en una posición medianamente estable, parecida a la posición en el hospital. Aunque los médicos no la aprobaban, él sentía mucho menos dolor de esa manera, especialmente cuando ahora estaba en su cama.

Anna lentamente se cambió y lo acompañó sentada a su lado. Entonces Yoh la miró con debilidad.

—¿Puedo recostarme en tu pecho?—le preguntó sorpresivamente.

—Claro…—y así cuidadosamente reemplazó las almohadas con la calidez de su cuerpo—Debes estar cansado.

—No… ahora mismo siento mi cuerpo muy ligero.

—¿De verdad?—le preguntó con melancolía—Ayer no dejabas de morderte los labios por las vendas y el dolor de espalda.

Sonrió, claro que lo recordaba.

—Y tú siempre estuviste ahí. Firme, inamovible, ¿y estabas alegre?—cuestionó dudoso—Siempre te enojas mucho en el hospital.

Era difícil, tan imposible retener las gotas en sus ojos para poder pronunciar algo más.

—Es que…—pronunció con un nudo en la garganta—Al fin entiendo tu forma de ver la vida.

—¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó con curiosidad mientras sentía la tibieza de las lágrimas de Anna tocar su hombro.

—Desde… desde que vi tus manos—confesó por la falta de aire—Jamás me di cuenta que apretabas los puños cada vez que caminabas. Siempre lo hacías tan seguro, tan firme a pesar de que por dentro de derrumbabas…

—No… no Anna—negó el castaño posando una mano sobre la suya—Ocultar lo que sentimos es malo, pero yo me lastimaba porque en verdad no quería hacerte llorar. Eres la razón por la que mi vida se prolongó hasta este punto. Sin ti, yo hubiese muerto siendo niño.

¿Y cómo demonios no quería que llorara? Más ahora que era como una figura de porcelana, que al menor problema se rompería en mil pedazos.

—Mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que llegaste tú, el amor que me da todas las fuerzas que necesito para poder seguir adelante. Te amo, mi amor, más que a nada…en este mundo—añadió Yoh.

El sollozo de Anna fue inevitable, mucho más cuando el castaño se recargó por completo en su hombro.

—Lastima que agoté todos mis elementos vitales—prosiguió Yoh—Pensé que podría jugar con Hana, correr en el parque detrás de una cometa… abrazarte y decirte que a pesar del tiempo, sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

—Y tú eres el hombre más extraordinario—dijo con dificultad, mientras trataba de estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración— Jamás cambiaría los momentos que pasamos juntos, ni los buenos y ni los malos.

¿Por qué el alma se le estaba partiendo en dos? Francamente no entendía porque cada conversación así terminaba en una cursilería depresiva, no lo aceptaba, pero esta vez, no podía cegarse más. Y le abrazó con delicadeza antes de apoyar su mejilla contra la suya, como si eso pudiese limpiar las lágrimas que poco a poco cedían a su entereza.

—No llores, cielo…—pronunció Yoh con evidente cansancio mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente— ¿Puedo contarte que soñé anoche?

—Claro…-alcanzó a decir en medio de un suspiro.

—Era un campo enorme de flores, arboles y había muchos hombres caminando. Había niños y también un perro, que me dio miedo—confesó en un tono de voz alegre. Entonces venía Horo Horo a saludarme, después llegaba Ren y por ultimo Chocolove…

—¿Y después?—preguntó al notar el prolongado silencio de su esposo.

—Platicamos, bebimos, aún sin tu permiso y yo… podía correr. Podía saltar…

—¿Y dónde estabas?

—En Izumo—respondió de inmediato—Caminé con lentitud ahí y pude ver a Hao.

Tomó un poco de aire antes de que expulsara un grito altamente doloroso a su alma.

—Me pidió perdón… y lo abrace—contó Yoh—Pero sabes cuál fue la mejor parte.

—No…-pronunció ahogadamente al sentir la pesadez de su cabeza.

—Que después apareciste tú…—respondió el castaño—Jovial, hermosa, radiante como siempre. Y pensé… que todas las historias tienen un final feliz, como la nuestra.

—¿Y… cómo acaba la nuestra?—preguntó Anna llorando incontrolablemente a pesar de su esfuerzo sobre humano para no abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Vivimos felices por siempre-concreto Yoh mirándola lentamente—Por siempre…

Y no hubo un sonido más. Su respiración se volvió lenta, pausada… hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo y su cuerpo se dejó ir a un hermoso y dulce sueño. Entonces Anna cubrió su boca con la mano antes de emitir algún sonido. Le abrazó mientras sus ojos derramaban una lluvia de sufrimiento, de dicha, de pérdida. Sus lágrimas bañaron su rostro y notó entonces la diminuta sonrisa en los labios del castaño.

_—¿Y sabes qué fue lo más extraordinario?_

_ —No…_

_ —Ahí pude cargarte, pude girarte y abrazarte. Tú llegaste al último, por eso…cuando te encontré, tardé en volver a vivir._

_Pero ahí estaba, tan fuerte, tan atractivo y joven como siempre. Tomó su mano y la estrechó, sus dedos se unieron a los de él. Y sus labios besaron las manos que lo sostuvieron por última vez y sin más preámbulo le besó, sin nada, más el más puro y sincero amor que vivió por siempre._

**FIN**


End file.
